


Dance Floor

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Dancing, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: In which Osamu is impatient and decides to be a little bad for hisdaddy
Relationships: Meian Shuugo & Miya Osamu, Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> OsaMei summon so I decided to give my first contribution I guess. Mind the tags please!! Thanks to my one and only xia for beta-reading this fic. H-word hours activated. Please be gentle for the grammar lapses. *hides* tuwu tried my best ahaha.

Osamu arrives at his and Meian's shared unit, exhausted from work. It’s Friday so he expects Shuugo to be home by this time at least. But as he calls out his name, the only thing that replies is the emptiness of the place. He slumps on the bed, deciding to just sleep it off.

“Maybe I’ll wake up with his arms wrapped around me like always,” Osamu mumbles to himself as he prepares for bed. But sleep doesn’t seem to come and he keeps turning around the mattress, trying to find some form of warmth Shuugo might have left.

His phone rings and a text comes up from one of his friends. “We’re in the club right now, why don’t you join us?” Osamu decides to decline their offer like he always does but something inside him made him say yes this time.

His friends reply quickly with their location and directions on how to get there. Osamu groans as he realizes his mistake and quickly readies himself. He wears a pair of denim jeans that hugs his hips well and a loose, black shirt that reveals the smooth skin on his shoulders down to his creamy collarbones. 

Osamu leaves a note on the fridge in case Shuugo looks for him,  _ “I just went out with friends.” _ Another note falls down the floor saying,  _ “My phone died. I just went out to get us some food.” _

He hurries out to hail a cab, forgetting to grab himself a jacket. Osamu hugs himself as the cold seeps through his skin, his thin top offering little to no protection from the cruel night. He convinces himself that he would rather be with his friends than sulk alone in their empty bedroom.

* * *

The bright lights momentarily blind him as Osamu makes his way into the famous club to find his friends chilling and waiting for him. Most of them are already in a messy state of drunkenness when he reaches them. They tease him as to why he's there. 

“Your boyfriend still isn’t home, eh?”

“Left alone again?”

Osamu sighs at his so-called friends’ remarks, they’re not wrong though. But it stings to be reminded that he’s not with him. Osamu knows Shuugo is really busy because he's in the middle of the season and he can't help but miss him.

He is not supposed to catch some  _ fucking _ feelings while he is screwing his twin's team Captain but Osamu is just a human craving for a little attention and devotion from someone else.

He gulps a shot of liquor set on their table and walks straight into the dance floor.

Osamu decides to let his frustrations be washed by the drunken sounds and stingy liquor. He starts to sway his hips on the dance floor and the music changes to something more sensual. His moves become more gracious and he loses himself in the moment.

As he keeps moving his hips, Osamu raises his hands upward with slow motions revealing a bit of his tiny waist. He captures the attention of the people making them want him.

His mind continuously swims in liquor and keeps on his sultry gestures until a pair of warm hands catch his ass and he turns around to see the culprit. “Shit!” he yelps before biting his lips and the man before him smirks. 

“What’s wrong baby? Didn’t expect me to be here?” Shuugo asks Osamu as he turns him around once more to let his hips rub against his thighs.

He leans in close to whisper in his ear, “How dare you go out this late at night?” Shuugo's tone sounds accusing but 

Osamu has always been feisty so he scowls back. “I could ask you the same,  _ daddy _ .”

Shuugo smirks at him and pulls him closer by gripping on his waist. His hold is enough to let Osamu know he’s mad but not enough to hurt. 

He’d never hurt his  _ baby _ , not unless he would want him too. Osamu tenses up in his touch and continues his lewd work, only now it’s directed against his crotch. He shakes his head as he begins teasing him but soon obliges as Osamu holds onto his thighs for support. 

Shuugo runs his hands on his hips and caresses it lovingly. Osamu whimpers at his touch and leans his head against Shuugo's shoulder. He takes advantage of the moment and nibbles on his ear. 

Osamu is already melting with the slightest of touch and starts to whimper. “Please, Shuugo. Not here," he pleads him as he roams his rough hands around his body.

“But I need to remind you who you belong to,” he whispers against Osamu's cheek as he inhales his pleas and hot breath. 

“But you weren’t home. And–" Osamu tries to reason out with him even if he knows that this will only infuriate Shuugo even more.

“Are you trying to outsmart me, babe?” He shakes his head in response and licks his bottom lip as he starts to crave more from him.

His member is aching so hard already against Osamu's well-defined ass. He keeps moving, begging for more heat, more friction from him. He grits his teeth as his erection strains against his tight jeans. He could just take him right now, regardless of where they are and who will see. He turns around to kiss him.

“I miss you,” Osamu says as Shuugo grips his hair hard while entangling their tongues together. 

“But you went here instead. Aren’t you a naughty thing, Osamu?” He pulls away from their kiss but the taller tugs on his bottom lip so he can’t go. 

“And now you’re trying to refuse me?” He slaps his ass playfully. “This is mine. How dare you go in here and dance carelessly? What if I wasn’t the one who caught you?” Osamu looks at his feet, hands playing with the edge of his white shirt.

“I can just take you right now if I want to, Samu.” He whispers, making sure his baby hears him despite the continuous deafening sound from the speakers. Osamu senses the tinge of anger in his voice and blurts out a quick “sorry”. 

“You know what I do to naughty boys like you right?” Osamu nods and a grin escapes from his lips. He hates it when they fight but he's surely turned on when Shuugo's like this. All hot in his white shirt and leather jacket. So irresistible when he’s commanding and dominant over Osamu.

Osamu feels the ghost of kisses on his neck and starts to pull away for a while. “Where are you going?”

“Away from you.” He winks naughtily at him. 

“As if I’d let that pretty ass walk away from me.” Shuugo proceeds to grab his ass, making sure Osamu's all hot and flustered

“Look at your cheeks so red. I bet you’re already hard for me too.” His cheeks blush further to a brightening shade of pink and looks away from his piercing gaze. 

“Fuck. You make me want to fuck you right now, huh?” Osamu gasps at his lover's remarks, smirking at Shuugo tauntingly.

He returns to the wet trail of kisses he was leaving on his exposed collarbones. “Do you know how good you taste, baby?” His question is answered by a long, breathless moan from his wet lips.

Their clothes start to feel toxic and Osamu badly wants to remove them. Shuugo kisses him once more, tasting all the pleas from his lips.

He starts to pull him away from the dancing bodies crowding all over them. “Where are we going?” 

_ “Somewhere I can bend you over.” _

Osamu's spine starts to tingle as his lover leads them to an empty entertainment room. The lock clicks and he immediately wraps his thighs around his waist as their tongues begin tangling with each other

He forcefully grabs his hair and Osamu smirks when he feels Shuugo's hands grabbing his ass already. He moans loudly, putting on a show for his  _ daddy _ .

“You like that, baby huh?” He pulls away from their entanglement and admires the lustful look in Osamu's eyes as he licks his lips in anticipation. 

_ “But only good boys deserve a good time.” _

Osamu shakes from excitement and he wiggles his hips naughtily.

“Bend that pretty ass for me, will you?”

He complies by holding on the edge of the billiard table and perks his ass up, still not facing him. 

“That’s my good boy.”

Osamu grows hot upon hearing the unzipping of Shuugo's fly and starts grinding his still clothed cock on his ass. 

“Please,” he whines as if he has been dying to be eased off by him.

Osamu's heart lurches on his throat as he feels Shuugo hugging him and just running his hands slowly through the inside of his thighs and finally unzipping his pants. He lets out a whimper when the cold air touches his nakedness, jeans and underwear suspended in between his knees.

He revels in the smacking of his ass cheeks, not enough to hurt but enough to set him on fire. He moans loudly as his cock seeks friction in the air, his legs beginning to give up.

"This will be quick. Be a good boy for me, Samu, hmm?" 

He nods at Shuugo desperately with the feel of his lips clamping around his ear down to Osamu's neck.

Thick cock rubs at the side of his hips as Shuugo starts to prepare him for this long night. His digits slowly slide inside his tightness, only the loud squelching noises can be heard and the wetness from the lube dripping down his thighs makes Osamu's head spin.

"So tight for me, baby. So fucking pretty when you're like this, all desperate for me."

Osamu shakes and whines pitifully when Shuugo's three fingers slide out of his tightness, hole clenching in the air for more and needing something thicker to fill his hole.

_ "Shuugo, please,"  _ he cries when another slap lands across his naked ass.

"Is that how to properly address me, hmm?"

Osamu goes crazy when he feels the head of his cock tease his hole.

He closes his eyes tightly, tears flowing on his face. He blabbers incoherent pleas and  _ "daddy". _

Shuugo's deep voice travels straight down his gut. “This is what you want right, baby?” He starts to rock him slowly, making sure that he fully enjoys his fullness inside him. 

“Let me remind you of who comes home to you, who only has the only power to make you feel like this.” Osamu gets breathless and hot as his words seep into his wild mind and his cock moves deeper inside him.

Shuugo changes their pace without warning and he hugs him from behind, their bodies making a gorgeous mixture of love and lust.

The slapping sounds of their sweaty bodies fills the wide, empty room. Osamu goes boneless as his lover sucks on his shoulder and screams his name loudly as the sensations that take them higher and higher. 

“I-I’m close. Shuugo,  _ d-daddy _ . Please,” Osamu keens and he keeps riding on and on until he feels his dick coming untouched down his abdomen.

He cries out when Shuugo pulls away, tying the condom they used, still hard cock hanging in the air. Osamu knows he is being punished. All he wants is for his lover to come for him.

Despite the tense air between them, Shuugo collects their clothes and dresses them up as if nothing happened. Osamu straightens his back and feels the delicious ache of his whole body.

Shuugo smiles at him before lazily making out with him. "I've done you well, huh?"

Osamu blushes in response, feeling warm as Shuugo carries him out through the back door. "Let's continue this later, shall we?"

He nods as kisses rain on his forehead as Shuugo settles him in the car's passenger seat before driving them home while thinking of the things that they're about to do later. Osamu seems so insatiable but he wants to worship this man beside him. 

Osamu wants to be good for his  _ daddy. _ He pouts and looks at him curiously “Wait, Shuugo. How did you find me?”

Shuugo just shrugs and laughs at his question, kissing the pout on his laugh. Osamu rolls his eyes at him and wraps his jacket tightly.

As soon as they arrive at their shared unit, their hands find each other again, pulling and pushing, trying to put more friction, finding heat once again. Their bodies dance to a rhythm they made out of love in a music they found with their hearts. 

Osamu pushes and pulls, teasing Shuugo slightly until he finds himself sitting on a flat surface and he rests him to sit there as they continue exchanging kisses against each other’s bodies. He grips the end of the nook and finds something sticky in his hands. He inspects it and finds out a note but before he can read it, Shuugo grabs it away. “This is why you’ve been a bad baby. You didn’t wait for me.” 

“But I never saw that note!” He laughs and offers something he can’t resist. 

“Then maybe, I’m the one who should be punished. Hmm, Osamu?”

Shuugo cups his face and smiles sweetly at him. “Would you like that baby, huh? Like it when daddy gets reprimanded by his baby?” 

Osamu's eyes twinkle naughtily and quickly nods and bites his bottom lip while his hands reach for the end of Shuugo's shirt to pull him closer. He meets him halfway and lands a soft peck on the tip of his nose. 

"Let's continue this in the bedroom, baby?"

_ "Whatever you want, daddy." _

  
  


####

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i am @sadbottomihours on twt and on cc. :>
> 
> Here's the [fic graphics/promo](https://twitter.com/sadbottomihours/status/1363697969334079488) if anyone's interested :)


End file.
